


peek-a-b00

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [29]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Islands, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Chanyeol and his friends spend the summer holiday on his parents' private island. Things get complicated for him when he starts dating Baekhyun, but only days after cheats on him with Kyungsoo.And everything goes to hell when one of them goes missing one night.





	peek-a-b00

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll enjoy:)

PART ONE

 

“Fuck! Was that poop?!!” the boy in red shorts and grey t-shirt yelled, jumping a couple of feet away, down onto the sand.

Everyone around was watching him, mouths agape in the silence. Only a gull made a strange sound in the sky. They all looked up at it.

“Everybody. Come on. Take the luggage and let’s get settled. The storm it’s on the way.” a man said, giving a gentle push to the boy standing in front of him.

There were 4 boys, around the same ages, 16 and 17, only one barely 14, and 3 girls, all 2 years older. They had their hair neatly tied in buns and pastel jerseys covering their floral summer dresses; the boys were only a colorful and hormonal mess.

“Chanyeol! Help me with this!! It’s your fu-gu-guitar after all.” one of them yelled at the boy standing on the sand; he was running his fingers through it, feeling it cool down as the sun was being covered by grey clouds.  

“I’m coming.” he said and ran towards him.

In his stride, he bumped into one of the girls who gave him a reproachful glance.

“Take the backpack too.” he said. “What do you have in this? Stones?”

“Porn magazines.” the youngest one laughed, saying the words in a whisper as he looked back at the older man.

“Shut up, Sehun!” Chanyeol muttered and slapped him over the calf. “Baekhyun. Do you need any help?”

“I’m fine.” he said and picked a couple of black bags from the ground.

“Give me some.” the fourth boy said.

He was shorter than the rest, even than Sehun, with narrow shoulders but a deep voice that at times didn’t seem to be coming from out of that body.

“I’m rooming with Kyungsoo!!” Chanyeol suddenly said.

The girls immediately started laughing, covering their mouths with their free hands.

“As you wish.” the man smiled. “And you, Baekhyun?”

“I could room with Sehun…if he wants.” the boy shrugged, giving the other a short glance.

“I snore.” it’s all that Sehun said.

The way towards the two white houses didn’t take them any longer than 5 minutes, and right when the door to the first one was being shut close, it started pouring.

“Maybe it won’t be like this the entire time.” Chanyeol grumbled.

He sat on the couch still covered in a plastic wrapper. “It smells like shit in here.” he said.

“Watch your mouth.” the man said.

“Well, it’s not his fault that he can’t speak properly and he’s only be able to say those words.” a girl, the tallest out of all of them, said with a smirk.

“Shut up, Yoora.”

“I’m older. Show me some respect.” she said.

“Why should I?!” the boy asked, looking straight at her.

Yoora suddenly threw her cream duffle bag exactly in his direction, hitting him in the back of his head.

“Are you fucking stupid?!” he shouted.

“Enough. Both of you!” the man said. “Go to your rooms and unpack. Now.”

Chanyeol stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“Yeah. She’s mad because of her stupidity.” Chanyeol whispered. “If she hadn’t gotten involved, nothing would have happened.” he continued.

Kyungsoo looked at him for a while, not moving from his spot, right next to him. When Chanyeol started walking, carrying most of the luggage, Kyungsoo quietly followed him.

“I missed this room.” the boy said, opening the door that hit the wall with a thud.

“Me too.” Kyungsoo grinned.

“Good memories.” Chanyeol said.

The beds were too covered in the same plastic wrapping, so Chanyeol rapidly took them off and threw them on the floor, on top of the bags. He jumped on one of the beds a couple of times as Kyungsoo was watching him.

“Close the door.” Chanyeol said.

“Yoora will get over it.” Kyungsoo said and sat on the free one.

“I know. She’s just such a prick about it.” Chanyeol sighed. “What do you think about Baekhyun?” he asked.

“He seems…nice?” Kyungsoo asked as he was absently playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“I like him.” he said. “That’s why I’ve invited him with us. Plus. It’s much more fun when there are more people.” Chanyeol grinned, and jumped down from the bed.

“Maybe Yoora likes him too.” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Don’t be.” Chanyeol said and threw a pillow in his direction.

It hit him directly in the chest. Kyungsoo fell on his back on the bed.

“This is different.” Chanyeol said.

“What is it different?” he asked, looking Chanyeol in the eyes; a lightning in the distance made his eyes glimmer like two torches.

Chanyeol shrieked and sat on the bed, next to Kyungsoo. He covered his head with the pillow.

“Big baby.” Kyungsoo laughed, trying to take it away.

“Leave it.”

Chanyeol kicked with his feet. The third one hit Kyungsoo in the thigh.

“Can you hold me?” he asked.

“Sure.” Kyungsoo smiled and laid face to face with him.

He gently took the pillow away. Chanyeol shifted closer, until Kyungsoo’d back was pressed into the wall as his head was leaning right on his chest. He wrapped and arm around his middle and Chanyeol sighed.

“We can’t do that after I’m with Baekhyun.” he said.

Kyungsoo kept silent. He sighed when he thought that Chanyeol had fallen asleep.

 

 

+++

 

 

The next day, the sky was still dark and clouded. Chanyeol woke up in Kyungsoo’s bed, this time, spooning him.

He was becoming warmer and sweatier so he threw the covers with his feet, kicking them until they fell on the floor. When he glanced down, he saw his manhood pocking right into the other’s back.

Kyungsoo shifted next to him until the pressure inflicted on himself felt painful yet too pleasurable. He didn’t want him to stop.

“Are you…” he hears the other whisper.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Kyungsoo still whispered.

His voice was even deeper in the morning, husky, taking Chanyeol by surprise each time.

Silence. He heard a thunder in the distance so he shrieked, squeezing his body closer to him.

Kyungsoo gently brushed his fingers over his bare arm. It sent chills up his body.

“I can help you. With that.” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Would you?” Chanyeol asked.

He thought about Baekhyun’s mouth and slender fingers. The pressure intensified in his belly as he pressed himself even harder into the other’s back.

Kyungsoo nodded.

He turned around and that was when Chanyeol noticed that his cheeks were deep red.

“I’ve never done this before.” he said.

His Adam apple bobbed up and down and Chanyeol gulped.

“You just…” Chanyeol said and dragged the shorts down his thighs, down to his knees.

He did the same with the boxer briefs.

“Have you done this before?” Kyungsoo asked as his eyes were focusing on the other’s length.

“A couple of times.” Chanyeol nodded.

Suddenly, the air in the room was a little too cold on his heated skin.

“I don’t think I’ll be good at this.” Kyungsoo laughed and slowly, wrapped his fingers around him.

“It’s too tight.” Chanyeol quickly said.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Kyungsoo whispered.

The blush was still present on his cheeks. “Is it better now?”

“Yes. But you need to move…your hand.” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo slid it up, until it reached the tip. He did the same, only downwards and then back up.

The sound of skin brushing on skin seemed to be the only thing he could hear in the room. He tried not to look at Chanyeol.

“Wet your hand. It hurts a little.” the boy said.

“Huh?!” Kyungsoo asked and suddenly stopped.

“Spit some…you know to-”

“Oh.” came his response.

Kyungsoo did just that, even though it felt disgusting. Now his hand was moving faster.

He had to wet it a couple of times until the slide was easier. Somehow, along the way, he hoped that Chanyeol would kiss him.

But he didn’t. So he closed his eyes, focusing on doing the same motion over and over again. It seemed like a routine and if he could blank his mind enough, it almost felt like he wasn’t just giving his first hand job to his best friend.

“I’m close.” Chanyeol whispered and breathed out heavily.

That’s when Kyungsoo quickened his pace and rubbed his thumb a couple of times on the slit.

“Fuck…keep d-” Chanyeol mumbled but he couldn’t understand much of the words.

There were mostly pants and those wet sounds made by his hand that kept moving up and down. His wrist started hurting.

He had been imagining this in all sorts of ways. But even once like this. With the rain hitting the windows and his eyes closed, not thinking about anything.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol said and then, Kyungsoo felt something hot on his fingers.

When he opened his eyes he realized that the other had come.

“Thanks.” Chanyeol grinned.

Kyungsoo smiled in response. He didn’t really know what to say. ‘You’re welcome?’ But it almost made everything seem like anything but what it had been, so he didn’t word it out.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Kyungsoo said.

For some reason, all his bile had gathered right in the back of his throat.

“I’ll clean around here then.” Chanyeol said.

A laugh left his lips as he closed the door. When he looked at his hand, he saw the white spatters covering his fingers. Somehow, he found everything so comical. Like one big joke thrown in his face. He even hoped that he would have been kissed. His first one; but he only laughed again even though he felt like his eyes and throat were burning.

In the doorframe right in front of theirs, he saw Chanyeol’s uncle. The man who brought them to the island. He had a strange smile on his lips so Kyungsoo only said a quiet ‘Good morning!’ and ran towards the bathroom. His heart was beating faster and that smiled erased the mocking thoughts from his mind.

He felt scared.

 

+++

 

At lunchtime, the sky was finally clear, with only a couple of clouds covering it. They were white and airy. Just like cotton candy.

“Do you like my nail polish?” one of the 2 girls asked Yoora.

“Nobody likes your nail polish, Yeri.” Chanyeol said in response.

“Who asked you anything?” Yoora spat at him and dug her fork into the steak.

“Well, was that a private question?”

“Would you both just stop? You’ve been doing this on the plane too. And on the ferry. What is that you two argue over?” their uncle asked.

“Nothing.” they both said.

“Apologize. Now.”

“I have nothing to say sorry for.” Chanyeol said.

“Me neither.” Yoora whispered. “It is all his fault.” she continued and then kicked him from underneath the table.

Chanyeol stood up, pushing the chair backwards until it fell down and ran towards the cluster of tree alongside the shore.

Baekhyun quickly glanced at Kyungsoo and almost stood up if it hadn’t been for the other doing it faster than him.

He walked towards the boy, glancing back one more time and his eyes met Baekhyun’s whose fingers were tightening around a knife.

“Hey…come on. Let’s finish eating.” Kyungsoo said, placing a hand in between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades.

“You go eat. I’m fine here.” he said.

“It’s…Yoora will come…I-” Kyungsoo muttered.

He wanted to act differently around him. Wrap an arm around his middle, bend down and kiss him on the lips. He hoped what happened in the morning would bring them closer. But he only felt more out of place.

“Yoora can go to shit.” Chanyeol said. “Her and her friends.”

Kyungsoo sighed.

“You should still eat.”

“Don’t you have anything else to say? Are you trying to be my mother or what?!” Chanyeol spat out, brushing away Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Sorry.” the boy whispered.

He lingered for a couple more seconds, hoping Chanyeol would come round, hug him and say he didn’t mean any of his words.

But the silence was still there. So he left.

Everybody at the table was staring at him and only when he looked at a couple of them did they glance somewhere else. He suddenly wondered how much Chanyeol’s uncle knew about that morning.

“I’ll go to him.” Baekhyun said. “And I’ll bring him some food too.”

The same silence accompanied him too as he balanced some plates on his hands, trying not to drop them on the sand.

Chanyeol was sitting down, leaning on a tree.

“Here.” Baekhyun said.

“Thanks…” Chanyeol smiled.

“Did Yoora do something bad?” he asked.

He nodded.

“But she thinks it’s my fault, which is not.” Chanyeol said. “You should eat too.”

“I’m alright.” Baekhyun said but Chanyeol took some fish from the plate and fed the boy with it.

Baekhyun smiled.

“I can’t wait to be old enough to leave and move somewhere else.” Chanyeol said.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.” he laughed and gave Baekhyun another piece of fish.

“I want to go to London.” Baekhyun said.

“It’s rainy and foggy there all the time. My grandpa took me last year.” Chanyeol said and frowned.

“I still want to live there. At least for one year. Then I’ll see.”

“We could go together.” Chanyeol said and laughed.

“We could…”

“Yeah…we could.” Chanyeol whispered and then, he leaned in, so close to Baekhyun that it made him flinch. “Sorry…I just…”

He hovered over his face, staring right at his lips for a while. Closing his eyes, opening them and then closing them again.

But Baekhyun was the first to close the distance. After he glanced one more time at the table, making sure nobody was looking at them, he pressed their lips together. It felt a little too dry and fleeting.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol laughed.

He kissed him again. This time his lips were moist, softer. They tasted like the fish they had just eaten, a little bit salty, but plush. It wasn’t unpleasant, Baekhyun thought, as he slid a hand up to Chanyeol’s nape to bring him closer. That’s what he had always seen the girls do in movies, so he thought that it might work for that too. Back at home, he would lay at night, with a hand down his pants thinking in the darkness about Chanyeol.

He made a little noise in his throat, of surprise maybe, as the boy caught his lower lip between his teeth. And then, he felt his tongue lick at the seam of his mouth and he opened it.

He liked it. The wetness was a bit too much, especially when he thought that he was beginning to drool, but he didn’t break the kiss. He kept on sucking on his tongue like everybody seemed to do. His last kiss had only been a peck.

But then, Chanyeol pulled away. It made his heart suddenly stop and beat even faster.

“I like you.” the boy said, smiling.

Baekhyun grinned.

“Me too.” he said.

He glanced back, at the table and that’s when his gaze met Kyungsoo’s. For some reason, he felt guilty. Doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

“We should go back to the table.” Baekhyun said.

The sky was turning grey again and a thunder broke the quietness.

But Chanyeol kissed him once more, softly. Baekhyun thought that he liked those types of kisses best. Gentle yet caring. They held more meaning to him than those open mouthed ones.

“Alright.” Chanyeol whispered and stood up.

He grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and helped him stand too.

“Do you think they saw us?” Baekhyun asked as they were walking through the sand.

“I don’t care.” Chanyeol said.

He sat at the table, Chanyeol between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“So. I think today will rain too. There are books in the library for anyone who wants.” the uncle said, looking straight at Baekhyun.

The boy gulped down.

 

 

+++

 

 

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol.

It was dark inside the room. He had heard the ruffle of the sheets and afterwards, the creak of the bed.

“To see Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered.

It was contrasting with his own loud voice.

“Have you two kissed?” he asked, but more as an assurance.

He had seen Baekhyun shape pressed into Chanyeol’s earlier that day, right underneath those trees.

“Yes.”

“So from now on…” Kyungsoo trailed off, feeling his face warm up at the thoughts.

So many porn like moans were invading his mind, some louder and lewder than others, as he was beginning to imagine Chanyeol’s naked form on top of Baekhyun’s.

“We are together.” Chanyeol said. “Or I hope so.”

“Then you can’t hug me, can you?” Kyungsoo said.

He didn’t mean to say that. No. But whether or not he would still sleep in the same bed with him and maybe give him hand jobs from time to time. He had also thought about the kissing.

“Hugging is fine, Kyungsoo. We can’t do what we did this morning.” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo felt like laughing. ‘We did’ seemed like such a joke coming from the other’s mouth. He did everything and only waited for a damn kiss in return.

“Why are you laughing?” Chanyeol asked.

“Nothing.”

“Do you think this is funny?!” he asked and then Kyungsoo was being pressed into the mattress by the other.

The hold was rough, right on his wrists but somehow, it turned him on. He saw that somewhere in a porn he had watched when his parents were not home.

“Huh?” Chanyeol asked.

His cock furiously throbbed in his thin, cotton pants as he felt the warm breathe on his face. It made him even more flustered. The feeling that he had no control over his feelings, but Chanyeol.

“I just…” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I liked it this morning.” he said instead.

No, he did not like it. He had thought about it. It didn’t make him feel anyhow. With his eyes closed, it almost seemed like he was rubbing a tree branch or anything else.

“That can’t happen anymore.” Chanyeol said and suddenly stood up.

But Kyungsoo could still feel the pressure on his wrists. He kept quiet as he turned to face the wall and closed his eyes. Waiting for Chanyeol to finally leave.

“Kyungsoo…” the boy whispered after a while. “Did I hurt you?”

“Huh? No, why would you…” Kyungsoo said back.

“I didn’t mean to. But you must understand. I don’t like you in that way…but I still want you as a friend.” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo nodded through the darkness.

“Okay.” he finally said, bringing his knees to his chest to wrap both arms around them.

It seemed to have been enough for Chanyeol because Kyungsoo heard the door being opened and then closed. He pressed his face into the pillow and cried. His eyes had been stinging for quite a while anyways.

 

 

+++

 

 

Chanyeol walked down the hallway towards Baekhyun’s room. In the end, it was decided that he wouldn’t share one with Sehun.

It was quiet and Chanyeol could hear his footsteps on the soft carpet. He wondered why would somebody build such a big house with two stories and then decide to make just another one, the same as the first, 50 meters to the left, deeper into the small forest.

When he’d been younger, and he’d come here with his sister, mother and step father at the time, he wouldn’t get out of his room at night. In fact, he had hated it. Even though he had been sharing it with Sehun, back then, the boy had only been 9 and there hadn’t been much that he could talk to him about. Not any matters that had interested him anyways.

Sometimes, he would pull a prank on him, like a spider in his shoes or some sort of scarecrow made out of black clothes and some hangers right in front of the open window.

But Chanyeol had started liking the island better when he had begun bringing Kyunsoo with him.

He knocked at the door. There was no movement, so he knocked a second time, harder.

This time, he heard footsteps.

“Heeey…” Baekhyun dragged out the words and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“12?” Chanyeol said but he didn’t care.

His heart was beating fast in his chest at all the thoughts that were floating through his mind. At times he felt bad about them but then he assured himself that it was nothing to be ashamed of.

“Do you want to come in?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sure.” Chanyeol smiled.

The boy stepped aside and Chanyeol walked inside the bedroom. It almost looked like his but it had one bed instead of two. He heard the door being closed after him. A long exhale followed it.

“Were you sleeping?” Chanyeol dumbly asked.

“Not yet.” Baekhyun said.

His heart was beating a bit too fast, and suddenly, he didn’t know what he wanted to do.

He walked over to the window and looked down. Since he had been little, he wondered how much it was to the ground. 7, no maybe 10 meters. Not enough to injure yourself badly but not too little either.

Once, he sat on the outside window sill, on his feet holding onto the water pipe. His foot slipped at one point and he was certain that he would fall right into a big puddle, face down, when Yoora had grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

“It’s full moon.” Baekhyun said from behind him.

His mouth felt dry and sticky. He tried to swallow but there was no saliva left in his mouth. Then, an arm circled his middle and he felt the boy’s head lean on his shoulder. The fingers began drawing patterns on his belly and he laughed.

“Are you ticklish?” Baekhyun asked him.

“N-no…”

“Yes, you are.” the boy grinned.

He turned around and caught Baekhyun’s wrists in his closed fists. None of them was laughing anymore and Chanyeol thought that this was the time to kiss him. Maybe push him on the bed and remove all his clothes. But he remained in the same spot, looking down at Baekhyun’s face, lighted by the moon.

The boy reached on his tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Just a peck. Short, light. As he liked it.

“Let’s sleep.” he said.

Chanyeol followed him to the bed and waited for Baekhyun to be the first one to lay down. He sat on the edge.

“Come closer.” Baekhyun said and placed his arm over his middle.

Chanyeol scooted over to him so that his back wouldn’t be so close to the margin and closed his eyes. Baekhyun laid his head right on his chest and breathed in.

“Are we…am I your boyfriend?” he suddenly asked.

“If you want to.” Chanyeol said.

He tried not to sound too desperate about it, like he would make a scene or anything if Baekhyun would have said no. But he knew he couldn’t.

“I do.” Baekhyun smiled and left another peck on his lips.

 

 

+++

 

 

The next morning was eventually sunny, with nothing but a thin veil of fog hovering over the shore; the temperature was rapidly rising as the sand was beginning to burn their feet.  

“I think I’m melting.” Chanyeol complained during breakfast.

From time to time he would intertwine his fingers with Baekhyun’s underneath the table, like a secret known only by the two of them. He was aware of the glances from the rest. But he wasn’t paying any attention to them.

“You can melt as much as you like.” Yoora said.

“Did anybody ask you anything?!” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun squeezed his hand.

He watched Yeri and the other girl, whose name he still didn’t know giggle among themselves. Were they laughing at him?

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“You.” Yoora said with a smirk.

“You two. Stop it already.” the man said. “I thought that you are old enough to solve your little problems.”

“Not until he apologizes.” Yoora said.

“Me?”

“Yes, you, Mr. Know it all.” the girl said.

This morning, Kyungsoo was standing on the opposite side from him, in the spot right next to Yoora. Chanyeol found it rather peculiar, but didn’t question him. He thought that he might need some space, after their talk.

“There’s nothing that I have to apologize for.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun squeezed his hand again.

He smiled into his plate but not before he saw the smirks on the girls’ faces.

“If you say so.” Yoora said.

 

 

+++

 

 

The days kept passing torturously slow, between episodes of heavy rain and cloudless skies. Sometimes, when the weather would allow it, they would take the motor boat to the small town on the main piece of land and go grocery shopping. Some of them would remain on the island, right on the shore to sunbathe.

Today, Chanyeol stayed behind with Baekhyun and the girl whose name he hadn’t bother to know.

“I might actually get a tan.” Chanyeol said, closing his eyes as he looked up at the sky.

“Or sunburnt.” Baekhyun laughed.

He covered his fingers with sunscreen and made two lines on each of the other’s cheeks.

“What’s that?!” Chanyeol flinched, staring at his hand.

“Sunscreen. Come on.” Baekhyun laughed.

“Do I look like a warrior now?” Chanyeol asked but then, the other boy just spread the lotion all over his face.

“Not anymore.” he giggled.

Quickly, he had been put to the ground, with Chanyeol hovering over him. He kissed him slowly at first, not moving much before he lightly licked at the seam of his lips and Baekhyun opened his mouth. One hand came to rest on his neck while he was digging the fingers in the boy’s slim waist.

“Are they coming already?!” they heard the girl ask.

“Huh?” Baekhyun said and turned around to look at her.

“Sorry…” she mumbled, glancing at the ocean. “I’m starving that’s all and there’s nothing in the fridge.”

“What’s your name?” Chanyeol asked.

“Joy.”

He wanted to say something intelligent or funny regarding what parent would name their kid that way, but he didn’t. Truthfully, he didn’t have a good comeback for that.

“We could go fishing. I saw some stuff in the garage.” Baekhyun said.

“We would never catch anything.” Chanyeol shook his head.

“Better than getting sunburnt, right?” Baekhyun laughed and pulled the other up with him.

They found the fishing rods stacked in the back of the dusty room, 6 of them, and in a corner, a net and some bait that seemed to have gone bad.

Baekhyun searched through the fridge and finally came with some leftover fish and other small pieces of food.

“That’s never going to work.” Chanyeol said. “We’ve found these too.”

He showed Baekhyun three wooden sticks with some sort of sharp metal piece at the end of them. It reminded him of something he had seen in a movie or maybe a documentary. People barely dressed in anything going in a river with those things in their hands, waiting for a fish to be near them and then they would throw them into the water.

“Impaling?” he asked.

“Sort of.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“Maybe we should try with those first.” Joy said.

“Be my guest.” Chanyeol said with a smirk and gave one of the sticks to the girl.

Joy slowly stepped into the water, lightly cringing at how cold it felt on her heated legs; she stopped, trying to adjust to it. Then, after a couple of seconds of looking around, she started walking until it reached her mid thighs. She held the stick up into the air, pointing towards the cloudy waters. Only algae and big pieces of broken shells were floating around her body.

She counted to 10 in her head and then, with all the force she could muster, threw the stick in one random spot.

“Did you catch anything?” Chanyeol shouted from the shore.

It had gotten stuck into the mud. She pulled it out with all her force. Shinning in the sun, there was the sharp point of it and tussling in it, there was a small brown fish.

“One!!” she shouted and showed it to them.

“Is that a fish?” Baekhyun asked and walked towards her, closely followed by Chanyeol.

“It’s small…” she shrugged. “Do you wanna give it a try?”

“Sure.” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol focused on him as he looked around, holding the stick up in the air before he made his hit. When he pulled it out, there was nothing.

“This is harder than I thought.” he mumbled and threw it back into the water.

“I’m going to use the rod.” Chanyeol said.

“Don’t!” Joy said. “Look. They are coming.” she giggled and jumped in the water, splashing both of them over the face. “Foood!!”

They both laughed and truly, right at the line of the horizon they could see the motor boat, getting bigger and bigger until it wasn’t just one white point.

After some more minutes, they could distinguish the silhouettes of the rest. The three of them kept waving at the boat until it was almost at the shore.

Sehun quickly jumped out of it followed by Yeri. They both starting running towards the three of them.

“Were you fishing?” the girl asked.

“Yes.” Joy laughed. “Caught a fish.” she said and showed her the stick.

“Disgusting.” she said in a tone used by girls to seem cleaner and preppier than they really were.

“It’s just a fish.” Joy laughed and pushed it closer to Yeri’s face.

The girl yelled, hitting the pointy tip of the stick as she kept moving her hands around. Until the movement stopped. Suddenly, blood was dripping into the water, turning it bright red.

“Shit!” Chanyeol said. “What if there are sharks over here and one of them will come and just eat us.”

“Shut up.” Yeri mumbled. “It hurts like crazy.” she said waving her hand around as those red drops were falling everywhere.

On their faces, clothes, skin.

“What’s going on?” the man asked.

“She cut her hand.” Joy simply said.

She took the bloody fish from the stick and threw it back into the ocean before she rapidly cleaned the point into the water.

“You might need a shot. God knows where that thing has been sitting.” the man said, taking her hand in his bigger and rougher one. “It’s pretty deep too.”

Chanyeol glanced around, looking for Kyungsoo. He then spotted him, stepping out of the boat with Yoora closely following him. Then, when it was her turn to jump on the ground, he held his hand and she grabbed onto it.

Buts when he expected that they would both walk on separate ways, their fingers remained linked.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him.

“Yeah. Sure.” Chanyeol said still staring at the way they were walking together.

“What happened to her?” Yoora asked.

“Cut her hand. I’m taking her to town to get it checked and stitched.” the man said.

“Now?” Joy asked.

“When do you think?”

“Yeri, you idiot!” Yoora said and the girl gave her a reproachful look.

“We might have to spend the night in the town, so all of you, after dark you stay inside. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” they all said.

“Good. Now come on. I’ll clean it a bit on our way. Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Go take the groceries out.” the man said.

Yoora, Kyungsoo, Joy and Sehun stayed behind, watching them jump inside the boat.

“What a day.” Yoora sighed.

Kyungsoo looked down, at their fingers still intertwined and somehow, he felt scared to take his hand away. Like he would break the spell.

“Let’s go inside. I got to show you something.” Yoora said and started walking, dragging Kyungsoo after herself.

 

 

+++

 

 

When night came, none of them stayed inside the house. They made a big fire on the sand with all the wood that they could find beneath the trees scattered around the island.

At first it didn’t want to burn and Kyungsoo said then that it was because of the rain. The bark was still damp. But after a couple of tries, Chanyeol finally managed to set fire to them.

It was a happy flame, like the ones in cartoons that wave around and grow bigger and bigger. They were roasting marshmallows on wooden sticks, exactly like the one that cut Yeri’s hand. Some were placing the marshmallows between chocolate biscuits and then eating them like that.

“What did you show Kyungsoo?” Joy suddenly asked.

She didn’t look at anyone in particular but at the fire.

Yoora laughed and shifted closer to the boy. She leaned her head on his shoulder even though it was too low for her and then brushed some strands of hair behind her ear.

“Things.” she smiled.

Kyungsoo smiled too, but Chanyeol noticed the faint blush creeping on his cheeks. Not as intense as the one from the morning he had given him the hand job, but quite visible. He wondered what had happened.

Had they fucked or had his sister gotten naked in front of him? Somehow, the thoughts made him feel mad so he just kicked the sand with his foot.

Baekhyun held his hand but it only made Chanyeol feel even more uncomfortable. Kyungsoo was standing on the other side of fire, right in front of him. But not looking him in the eyes.

What had they done?! He really wanted to know.

“Let’s play a game.” Yoora suddenly said. “Truth or dare.”

“I’m first!” Baekhyun said, raising his arm. “Chanyeol. Truth of dare?” he asked.

“Truth.” he said.

“What would you do if…caught your future wife cheating on you?” the boy asked.

Chanyeol burst out in laughter, the uncontrollable one that threatens to end in tears and whimpers. But he tried to stop it while he still could.

“First of all…I wouldn’t have a wife.” he tried to say with a smirk as he was looking at everyone around him. “And then…who knows? Maybe shoot him and then shoot myself? That would be romantic and newspaper worthy.” he said after a while.

The girls were still giggling as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were staring at him. Sehun was just frying another marshmallow, oblivious to everything around him.

“Or just get a divorce. But everybody gets a divorce nowadays. So I wouldn’t. I might drown him. Now. First strangle him and then throw him in a river. I don’t know.” he shrugged and threw a pebble into the fire as Baekhyun was watching him like in a daze.

“Your turn.” Joy said after a while.

“Kyungsoo.” he said and then he made a pause. “Truth or dare?”

Kyungsoo looked at him and gulped down.

“Truth.”

“What did Yoora show you?” he asked.

He suddenly felt superior, smarter than everybody around him. Extracting his answer under the cover of a stupid game.

“You jerk!” Yoora shouted, throwing her stick at him.

“He must answer.”

“No, he shouldn’t. It’s none of your business.” she said.

“Nothing. She just showed me a book, that’s all.” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol didn’t want to believe him. Making a scene for such an idiotic thing. He wanted to Kyungsoo him that he was lying. But he didn’t.

“Next.” Joy said. “Kyungsoo. It’s your turn.” the girl pointed at him.

“Truth or dare?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Dare.” Yoora said with a smirk.

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun and then back at the fire.

“I dare you to…” Kyungsoo whispered but faltered.

He raked through the fire with the stick, feeling the warmth of it seep into him.

“Come on!” Joy said. “Give a dare.”

“I don’t know.” he shrugged.

“Party pooper.” Joy said and kicked him in the ribs with the stick. “Yoora. I dare you to make out with him right now.” the girl said.

“No!” Kyungsoo quickly said.

“Well. This is your punishment for not giving her a dare when you should have. So kiss.” Joy smirked before he glanced at Chanyeol.

Yoora leaned towards Kyungsoo cupping his jaw with one hand. He looked at her with big eyes not inching even closer. His heart was beating faster, waiting for it to happen. But it never did.

“I’m not doing it. This is such a childish game and you should know better.” Yoora said, staring at Joy.

She stayed on her spot for a couple more seconds and then she ran towards the house.

 

 

+++

 

 

Chanyeol was hiding underneath the bed sheets when Kyungsoo entered the room.

“I thought you’d be with Bae-”

“Do you like my sister? And does my sister like you? And what the heck did she show you?!” Chanyeol asked, voice muffled by the covers.

“I’ve told you that she only showed me a damn book!” Kyungsoo said and sat down on his own bed. “What’s so bad if she might like me? Or I might like her? Am I not good enough or what?!”

Chanyeol pulled the covers over. He looked at the other boy for a while before he spoke.

“I don’t want you to date my sister.” he shouted.

It sounded exactly like the yell of an overgrown child, loud and filled with imputation.

“And why not?”

Kyungsoo was calm this time. It threw Chanyeol off, so he had to take a few breaths in before he spoke: “Because…” he whispered.

“That’s not a good e-” but Chanyeol jumped forward and then suddenly, his body was all over Kyungsoo’s on the small bed.

It seemed like Kyungsoo had been holding his breathe this whole time.

“I don’t want you to date anybody.” Chanyeol said.

He shifted for a bit, until he was fully seated between the other’s legs, pressing him into the mattress.

“You should give me a good reason not to-” but his words were cut off once again, this time by Chanyeol’s lips on his. Soft. Only for a couple of seconds his mouth lingered over his before it was over. He had imagined the moment over and over, from what it would feel to everything else. All the details. But it fell short. There was no flash of light or electricity pulsing through his body.

“You can’t do this and then say that you don’t have those feelings for me.” Kyungsoo said, pushing Chanyeol off of him.

“I’m not sure…” the boy whispered.

Kyungsoo stared at his lips but there was no clue that they had just kissed.

Everything fell flat and quiet.

He wasn’t sure what else to say. Chanyeol was still halfway on top of him, looking anywhere else but at his face.

Then, he leaned forward, closing his eyes and holding his breathe, and kissed Chanyeol again. He needed to prove to himself that there weren’t only fairytales. That his first kiss would feel different than the rest of dozens of kisses laid on his future spouse’s cheeks.

Chanyeol shrieked but then he softened and cupped Kyungsoo’s face. His mouth was pliant, following his rhythm. When Chanyeol licked at the seam of his lips, he slowly opened them until he felt his tongue shyly entering.

It was quiet except for a sudden creak. Kyungsoo looked in its direction.

“God! I can’t believe what I’m seeing!!” Joy said with a grin. “Weren’t you together with Baekhyun though?” she asked.

“Fuck off!!” Chanyeol shouted and threw a pillow in her direction.

“Omg! Yoora and Baekhyun won’t believe their ears when they’ll-” she said but then Chanyeol sprinted towards her and hit her with the second pillow.

She fell down, on the soft carpet and stared at him.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry.” he mumbled, grabbing her wrists to lift her up.

“Get your hands off of me. Just wait until your uncle finds out.” she said.

“No!” he said and grabbed her wrist once again.

“Let go of me, you nut job!” she screamed, trying to shove him aside.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said. “Let her go. We’ll figure something out.”

“I can’t.” Chanyeol shook his head.

“Let go of me.” Joy shouted. “Help! Hee-” but Chanyeol placed a hand over her mouth.

The girl bit into it and Chanyeol yelled. Her arms became loose as the boy stepped back, tripping on the carpet. She started running down the hallway without looking back at them.

“Fuck! The bitch.” Chanyeol said, glancing at his hand.

“Let me see.” Kyungsoo said, walking towards him.

“It’s bleeding.” Chanyeol said.

Kyugsoo took his hand and analyzed it on each side. Right in the middle of his palm, there was a red circle of teeth marks that kept on bleeding from small holes in the skin.

“This needs to be sterilized and crap.” Kyungsoo said. “I think I saw a first aid kit somewhere. Wait here, okay?”

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol whispered.

“It’s alright. You can just tell Baekhyun that it was an accident or something.” Kyungsoo said with a light smile. “Don’t worry.”

 

 

+++

 

 

When Kyungsoo entered the living room, everyone was inside, except for Sehun.

“Tell them!!” Joy pointed at him with a finger. “He pushed me.”

“And you bit his hand.” Kyungsoo said.

“You didn’t tell me that.” Yoora said and looked at Joy.

“That’s not…”

Kyungsoo glanced at Baekhyun who was sitting on the edge of the couch. He wondered if Joy had told him everything. A part of him just wanted to yell in his face that at the end of the day, Chanyeol still preferred him. But he didn’t.

“I need the first aid kit. For his hand.” Kyungsoo said.

“See. The slave for his Majesty, Park Chanyeol. He would do anything for that dumb-”

“It’s enough, Joy…” Yoora said. “When our uncle finds out about this…” she shook her head.

“Well. He doesn’t need to know about any of this.” Baekhyun said. “It’s just between us, right?”

“Right.” Joy repeated. “Baekhyun is right.”

“Is he?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We just need to find that first aid kit and then he’ll just say that he fell or something.” Yoora said with a victorious smile on her face.

Kyungsoo shook his head but didn’t say anything else. Somehow, he felt like he was thrown to the side. The girl’s words had opened something inside of him. Suddenly, finding that first aid kit felt so pointless and stupid. It was none of his fault, after all.

“I think I saw it in the kitchen or something.” Yoora said. “Come on.”

They all walked through the open door into the dark room. It took them a couple of seconds to find the switch. Suddenly, the light seemed too bright.

Kyungsoo sat on one of the chair at the table, looking at them open each and every cupboard. Each movement was followed by a clink and a thud. He started counting them in his head.

“I’m not angry with you.”

“What?”

“I’m not angry with you.” Baekhyun said. “I understand.”

“You do?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“Yes…he’s your best friend and-” Baekhyun shrugged.

“It’s not in here.” Yoora said.

“Maybe the storage room?” Joy asked.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. The room became black once again. He breathed in and tried not to think about the anger in his chest.

 

 

+++

 

 

“Chanyeol is not in his room.” Yoora shouted in the hallway. “Can somebody call him on his phone?”

“It’s not ringing.” Joy said.

“Where could he be?” the girl whispered placing her hands on the hips. She glanced towards the door next to Chanyeol’s and then she knocked at it. “Sehun…is Chanyeol in here?” she asked.

The door eventually opened, just a slither of light coming into the hallway. Sehun’s head appeared through the crack.

“I think I have just fallen asleep.” the boy said, looking around.

“So Chanyeol isn’t with you?” Yoora asked.

“Noo…?”

“Oh.”

“Come on. Maybe he’s outside or something.” Joy said and held Yoora’s hand.

“Maybe.” Yoora sighed. “You can go back at sleep.” she said to Sehun.

“Are you…sure?”

“Yes. It’s no big deal.” the girl said.

They started descending the stairs, still holding hands and not saying a word. Even though the silence was uncomfortable, thinking about saying anything seemed even worse.

“Chanyeol is not in his room.” Yoora said. “Kyungsoo. Do you hear me?” she asked, shaking him.

“Huh? Sorry. I must have fallen asleep.” the boy said, rubbing his eyes. “Maybe he’s with Sehun.”

“He’s not.” Joy said this time.

The front door suddenly opened.

“Wow. You were quick.” Baekhyun said with a smile. “Is he feeling better already?”

“We can’t find Chanyeol.” Yoora said. “Where have you been?”

“Outside. For a walk.” Baekhyun said. He was panting. “Needed to clear my mind a little.”

“Haven’t you seen him?” Joy asked.

“Isn’t it clear that he didn’t?” Yoora snapped.

“Well, he must be outside.” Joy shrugged. “Maybe he went for a swim or something.”

“It’s midnight. Why would he…” Kyungsoo whispered. “Have you tried calling his cell phone?”

“Yes, smart ass.”

“You don’t need t-”

“Let’s all go outside and just…shout his freaking name. What a moron.” Yoora said. “This holiday was supposed to be fun. Yeri is in the hospital, he has a bite mark because of someone here…” she shook her head.

 

 

+++

 

 

It was 3 in the morning when they stopped searching for him.

“Maybe he…”

“It’s like the earth just ate him or something.” Yoora whispered, sitting down on the couch.

“Maybe he’s just…”

“Would you just shut up, Joy?!”

“Okay. Let’s calm down, okay?” Baekhyun said. “He must be on the island. There’s no other boat to go back into town. And as far as we are concerned, there are no wild animals or people here that could harm him, right?!”

“Right…” Yoora sighed.

“Let’s call the police.” Kyungsoo said.

“And what if he’s just-”

“Hiding? We searched for him everywhere! Maybe he drowned or fell somewhere.” Kyungsoo snapped.

“It’s too early to call the police.” Yoora said.

“No, it’s not.”

“I’m with Kyungsoo on this one.” Joy said, glancing at each and every one of them. “This is beginning to get scary and really just want to go home.”

“There is nothing scary about this!!” Yoora shouted. “The idiot is just trying to prank us.”

“This is not a prank.” Joy yelled, walking around, in the middle of the living room. “This…is not a freaking prank. I can’t wait for your uncle to be back in the morning and ask him to get me back to civilization.”

She looked at all of them one more time and then continued in a whisper: “As far as I’m concerned, he could have been murdered.”

“By who?!”

“By one of you!” she shouted and walked out of the living room, towards the stairs.

“She’s out of her mind.” Yoora laughed.

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Chanyeol is fine. He’s just doing one of his little pranks that we will remember forever and then he’ll brag about it next year.” she said, glancing from one boy to another.

“Don’t you remember when he hid in that freaking closet all day?”

“That was a fucking closet, Yoora.” Kyungsoo said and stood up. “Maybe Joy is right.” he shrugged. “But I’m still calling the police.”

“Call it tomorrow morning.” Yoora said.

“Kyungsoo is right.” Baekhyun said. “We should call the police. If Chanyeol is truly alright and just pranking us, there will be no harm in it.” he said while toying with the hem of his t-shirt that had a couple of wet splotches all over it.

“I’m calling the police, Yoora.” Kyungsoo said and took the phone from his pocket.

“Fine.” she whispered.

 

 

 

PART TWO

 

 

KYUNGSOO

 

 

“So…Mr. Do. When was the last time that you saw Park Chanyeol?” the man in the cream buttoned up shirt that had a big, grey moustache asked him.

Kyungsoo glanced around and then gulped down. They were sitting at the kitchen table, with the door closed shut.

“Last night. Around midnight. I-uhm. I-”

“Tell us everything that happened when you last saw him. No need to hurry. We have all day long.” the man said and Kyungsoo cringed at the way the words had been dragged out.

“I got into the room. It was around 11 thirty and Chanyeol was already in bed. We were arguing.”

“Why?”

“He thought that I liked his sister. But I don’t. So we started fighting over it. And then…then we kissed a couple of times. And that’s when Joy opened the door.”

 

 

JOY

 

 

“So I opened the door. I just wanted to ask them if they wanted some popcorn. And then I saw them on the bed kissing. Chanyeol is dating Baekhyun. And so I was shocked, you know and-and I just joked that I would tell Yoora and Baekhyun.” Joy said, looking from one police officer to the other who was rapidly writing something in his notepad. “But I wasn’t going to.”

“Why would you tell Yoora about it?”

“Because we all thought Yoora liked Kyungsoo. At least that’s what she told me. I mean. Earlier that day she took Kyungsoo into the house to show him something.” the girl said.

“And what did she show him?”

“I don’t know.” Joy shrugged.

 

 

YOORA

 

 

“What was that you showed Kyungsoo in the house?” the man with the grey moustache asked her.

Yoora quietly laughed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Is this really connected to why my brother disappeared?”

“Please answer the question, Miss Park.”

“I showed him a book. I just-” she laughed, shaking her head, “I wanted to make it seem like we were going to do something else. I wanted to make my brother jealous.”

“Why?”

“Because…Kyungsoo likes him and…Chanyeol I think likes him too. But I…”

“Go on.”

“I like Kyungsoo. A lot.”

“So it was just a book.”

“Yes.”

“And then? What happened?”

“I just watched some TV and I think he went to his room. Kyungsoo I mean. I didn’t do much until we made the fire and fried some marshmallows.” Yoora said.

“Thank you.”

 

 

BAEKHYUN

 

 

“When was the last time you saw Park Chanyeol, Mr. Byun.” the man asked him.

“At the fire. We made a fire to fry some marshmallow and pass some time. We were practically not allowed to do any of that since Chanyeol’s uncle was not with us.“

"And why wasn’t he with you?”

“Earlier on, Yeri cut her hand in a fishing stick so he took her with the boat to the hospital in town. He told us to stay inside after dark.” Baekhyun said, looking straight at the man who was writing something in his notepad.

“What is he writing?” the boy asked.

“Some notes. Now. What did you do at the camp fire? Did anything in particular happen?”

“We ate marshmallows and talked. Yoora seemed pissed and Chanyeol too.”

“Why were they pissed?”

“I don’t know but they’ve been like that since they came on the island. I think it has something to do with a thing they’ve done back home. Kyungsoo knows about it.” Baekhyun said.

“He does?”

 

 

KYUNGSOO

 

 

“What do you know about Yoora and Chanyeol being mad at each other since they came to the island?” the man asked him.

“They had a misunderstanding.”

“What misunderstanding?”

“Over a guy that they both liked.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“What happened?”

“Chanyeol met him first and liked him. They started going out and then Yoora found out.”

“And were you jealous?”

“Of who?”

“They guy Chanyeol was seeing.”

“I-I…a little bit. But it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Go on. What happened next?”

“Yoora somehow met with the guy and…they had sex. Chanyeol found out and…”

A pause.

“Don’t be afraid. Continue.”

“I’m not sure. They all got in a fight and they were all blaming each other and all that I know is that a car hit the guy and killed him.”

“Just like that?”

Kyungsoo shrugged.

 

 

YOORA

 

 

“Why were you and Chanyeol angry at each other?”

“What?”

“Why were the two of you arguing every day?”

“That’s what brothers and sisters do.” Yoora said.

“Wasn’t there a reason for all of that? From before you came to the island?”

“Who told you? Kyungsoo?” Yoora asked.

“It doesn’t matter. Now…tell me what was all that about.”

“I-I…last summer I met a guy named Jongin. We hit it off well and then, for 3 months we were dating. But I kept it all a secret. We eventually broke up when fall came. Then…a couple of months ago I found out that Chanyeol was dating him too.”

“Why did you break up with him?” the man asked.

“Because…because I wouldn’t have sex with him.” Yoora said, looking down.

“Go on.”

“And so…I met with Jongin and…I tried to make him break up with Chanyeol. But…it all got out of hand when Chanyeol found out about it. Jongin told him that we slept together. Then I didn’t hear from him for about two months. And I read online that a guy was hit by a car. It was Jongin.” she said. “I swear it is none of my fault.” Yoora mumbled. “I didn’t kill my brother. I love Chanyeol even if we were mad at each other…please…I’m not guilty…I really thought that he was pranking us all again.”

 

 

YERI

 

“Tell me what happened yesterday.”

“We went to the town on the mainland with the motor boat and then we came back in the afternoon with the groceries. Joy, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were out fishing and then…Joy cut me with that fishing stick.” Yeri said.

“Intentionally?”

“No. It was just an accident. And then their uncle took me back and we stayed the night in the hospital. Only in the morning….we found out about Chanyeol.” she said.

“Alright. Thank you.”

 

 

UNCLE

 

 

“I don’t know much about them. I came here with them to be some sort of babysitter.” the man said. “I took Yeri to the hospital yesterday and then when I came back you were all here so that kind of scared the shit out of me.”

“I understand, Mr…”

“Oh.”

“Just a couple more questions and we are done here.” the police officer smiled. “Did you find that any of them was acting strange by any means yesterday?”

“They are teenagers. Of course they act strange from time to time.” Mr. Oh said. “Well…Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were acting like two love birds but then…he started just hanging out with Baekhyun. What’s with these kids sometimes.” he laughed. “Filled with hormones.”

“Thank you, Mr. Oh.”

 

 

KYUNGSOO

 

 

“What about Baekhyun? Do you like him?” the man asked.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Are you two friends? Not so much? Enemies?”

“He is Chanyeol’s friend. Mine not so much.”

“And what about them? Were you jealous of their friendship?”

“I like Chanyeol. More than as a friend. But Baekhyun does too and Chanyeol likes Baekhyun…so…” Kyungsoo whispered.

“And are you okay with that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really care right now. He is my friend, after all and he has gone missing. So I don’t care about that now.”

 

 

JOY

 

 

“So, please continue about last night.”

“Well…” the girl said. “Chanyeol got mad because of me threatening to tell Baekhyun and Yoora so he threw a pillow at me. And that’s when I really wanted to really tell them. But he pushed me…I don’t even remember.” she shook her head, “and I fell and then I said that I would scream so he covered my mouth with his hand and I bit him.”

“How hard?”

“He was bleeding so I and Kyungsoo went downstairs to search for the first aid kit.”

“And Chanyeol?”

“He remained in the bedroom.”

“And when was the last time that you saw him?”

“Then. Right before I left with Kyungsoo for the first aid kit.”

 

 

KYUNGSOO

 

 

“Joy didn’t leave with me. I stayed behind to check his hand and when I went downstairs she was already there. They all knew about…”

“And Baekhyun?”

“Him too but he told me that he isn’t mad at me.” Kyungsoo said.

“So he wasn’t upset that his boyfriend practically cheated on him?”

“No. I don’t know. We didn’t have time to chat about any of that.” Kyungsoo said. “Joy said that one of us might have killed him. Is that true?”

“Who called the police?” the man asked.

“Me.”

“And everybody wanted that?”

“Yoora was against the idea. She said that he was only pranking us.”

“Sir. You got to see this.” the man that suddenly opened the kitchen door said.

“One moment.”

“It cannot wait. It’s important.”

 

 

“They found the body near some rocks. 250 meters away from the second house. The doctor said that he died about 18 hours ago. He has bruises all around his neck. Chocked to death and then thrown in the ocean hoping that the waves would take him away.” the same man said, scoffing.

“I see. Anything else?”

“No fingerprints. His clothes have some blood on them and his right hand has some bite marks, but nothing else right now.”

“Alright.”

 

 

YOORA

 

 

“Have you seen the body?”

Yoora shook her head. Her hair covered most of her face as she kept rubbing a used tissue around her eyes and nose.

“Tell me. Between 11:55 and 12:30, where were you?”

“Uhm…” she said, glancing around. “Looking for the first aid kit…I think.” the girl whispered.

“All that time?”

“I guess…why are you asking me all of this?!” she said, louder. “My brother…he’s dead. I wouldn’t have killed him. Why would I have killed him?!”

“Miss. Please calm down and try to focus on the questions.” the man said.

Yoora shook her head.

“The rest. Where were them between that time frame?”

“Why? Do you think that he was killed by one of them then?”

“Miss. I would like you to answer the question.”

“Kyungsoo…Kyungsoo fell asleep on a chair after a while. I think.”

“Go on.”

“Sehun was in his room the whole time. We-we didn’t tell him anything.”

“Alright. What about Joy and Baekhyun. Where were they?”

“I…I can’t remember. I-I think Joy was with me the whole time…” Yoora whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t know!” she shouted.

“And Baekhyun? Where was he?”

“I-I…why are you asking me all of this? I don’t know. I haven’t seen him. He-he…he came at some point from outside because…because he went on a walk.” Yoora whispered.

“Do you think one of them killed my brother?” she asked.

“We don’t know anything for sure right now, Miss Park.”

 

 

KYUNGSOO

 

 

“I fell asleep right after I talked to Baekhyun.” he said and looked at the floor.

“For how long?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Try to remember.”

“Maybe Yoora woke me up…”

“Alright. What about the rest?”

“Sehun was in his room. The whole time.” he said. “I don’t know about the rest. I was sleeping…”

“Why did you go to sleep?”

“I don’t know?! Happy?!” he shouted. “I don’t fucking know!” he continued.

 

 

JOY

 

 

“Yes. Kyungsoo was asleep the whole time. A came to the kitchen a couple of times…and he was sleeping.”

“What about Baekhyun?”

“I haven’t seen him at all. I thought that he was with Kyungsoo but then he came from outside. He said he had been on a walk.”

“And what do you think about that?”

“His t-shirt was really wet. Big splotches, you know. Like he’d been in the waves. But I didn’t pay any attention to that because Chanyeol was missing and we…we still thought that he was pranking us.” Joy said.

“What do you think about Baekhyun?”

Joy remained silent for a while.

“He’s quiet and he only hang out with Chanyeol.  A bit weird if you ask me.” the girl said.

“Who do you think killed Chanyeol?”

“Anyone.” Joy laughed, a grim one. “Everyone had something against him this summer. Except for Baekhyun, until I told him about the kissing.”

“So you didn’t like Chanyeol either?”

“He was cocky. And impulsive.”

“I see. Thank you, Miss.”

 

 

KYUNGSOO

 

 

“Was Baekhyun’s t-shit wet?”

“I wasn’t paying attention to that. Maybe it was wet.”

“You just think?”

“Didn’t pay attention to that.”

“What do you think of Baekhyun? When did you meet him first?”

“2 weeks ago? But briefly.” Kyungsoo sighed. “He’s nice? Kind of quiet…I don’t know much about him. He didn’t get in any argument with any of us.”

 

 

SEHUN

 

 

“I was in my room.” the boy whimpered. “Is-is Chanyeollie really dead?”

 

 

BAEKHYUN

 

 

“Where were you between 11:55 and 12:30?”

“Outside. For a walk.” Baekhyun said.

“And what were you doing outside? Why weren’t you helping everyone find the first aid kit?”

“There were enough at it?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “I went outside to breathe in some air. It was too cluster some in there.”

“Where did you go for a stroll?”

“Along the shore.”

“And didn’t you see anyone? Chanyeol…maybe? He wasn’t in the house so he must have been outside. Right?”

“No.” Baekhyun said, glancing at the man. “I did not see Chanyeol. Maybe he was in the small forest.”

“I see. And what do you think about Kyungsoo?”

“He’s…he was Chanyeol’s friend.”

“Did you like him?”

“I don’t have much of an impression of him. He was obsessed with Chanyeol. And extremely possessive and jealous of me and Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said.

After a while, he blew his nose.

“So do you think that he could have killed him?”

“I don’t know.” the boy shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

 

YOORA

 

 

“You are only friends with Yeri and Joy?” the man asked her.

“Only with Yeri.” the girl whispered.

“What about Joy?”

“I only invited her…because she is popular.”

“I see. And Baekhyun and Kyungsoo? What can you tell me about them?”

“I’ve known Kyungsoo since I was 10. Baekhyun…I really don’t know him that well.” Yoora said, blowing her nose. “Can I get some water?”

“Of course.” the man smiled. “Here.”

“Thank you.”

“But what’s your impression of their relation? Was it like a love triangle?”

“Maybe…Chanyeol is…was…fickle.” she said. “He had this sense of grandeur. That’s why…he wanted to strangle and then throw in the sea his…his lover’s body if he cheated on him.” the girl said.

“When did he say that?”

“At the camp fire…last night.”

“Thank you, Miss. Park.”

 

 

YERI

 

 

“Baekhyun? Haven’t really talked to him. He seems…decent?”

 

 

BAEKHYUN

 

 

“Why was your t-shirt wet that night?”

“I’ve told you.” the boy laughed. “I went for a stroll down the shore. It was quite windy and probably some waves hit me.”

“I understand. It happens.” the man smiled. “Did you play anything during the camp fire?”

“Truth or dare.”

“And what dares and questions were being asked?”

“Joy dared Yoora to kiss Kyungsoo and Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo about what she showed him in the house.”

“Anything else?”

“I can’t really remember. It was just a stupid game anyways.”

 

 

JOY

 

“Do you remember anything else, Miss?”

“I don’t know…” the girl shook her head.

 

“Taking them all to the police station?” Mr. Oh asked the police officer.

“Except for Sehun, Yeri and you. We only need to check the hospital records for the two of you.”

“But you have interrogated them all day long! Haven’t you found anything that might point towards the…murderer?”

“There are a couple of investigations to be made on the corpse. As of now, they are all suspects of murder. I’m sorry but I am only doing my job.” the man sighed.

“I understand.”

 

 the end~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo...i have decided to keep it as an open ending mainly because i have no idea what goes into a real life investigation so i didn't want to really fuck it up so i just kept everything to the level that i felt comfortable with.  
> it also makes things a bit more interesting too muahaha  
> if you were curious (hope so), baekhyun is the killer.  
> he gets jealous when joy tells them about chanyeol and kyungsoo and when he finds chanyeol outside (he initially just went for a stroll) they get in a fight; long story short, baekhyun strangles chanyeol and throws him in the ocean (exactly how chanyeol said that he would kill his cheating lover);  
> as for clues: his shirt and pants are wet; he was the only one without a sound alibi, nobody has seen him during that time interval; he tried to put the blame on kyungsoo during the interview; he pretended to not remember chanyeol's answer during truth or dare etc
> 
> so...yeah
> 
> comments and feedback are well loved:)
> 
> talk to me on twitter @[mirkwood131](https://twitter.com/mirkwood1311?lang=en)


End file.
